Volviendo al pasado
by Kaiss
Summary: Secuela de Cambio Radical. "No importa cuanto luches,cuanto reniegues y cuanto huyas...tu pasado regresara,¿siempre existe la posibilidad de que dos almas que se pertenecen y que a pesar de eso están separadas …. vuelvan a unirse?"
1. Prefacio

**Summary:**

_Porque la vida es una sola y no sabes cuando va a acabar … debes apreciar cada momento, respetar cada decisión tomada y aceptar errores cometidos en ella._

_No importa cuanto luches, cuanto reniegues y cuanto huyas … si bien dicen "el destino no esta escrito en piedra", siempre existe la posibilidad de que dos almas que se pertenecen y que a pesar de eso están separadas … vuelvan a unirse._

_Porque no hay ningún impedimento, no hay ninguna regla, en la que se establezca que no puedes regresar a tu pasado, no hay quien se oponga … y porque tampoco hay quien no recuerde claramente el dia en que su vida dio … un Cambio Radical._

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Bella Pov:**

Han pasado ya 14 años … 14 años de aquel dia … aquel dia en que mi vida cambio, el dia en que mi vida dio un Cambio Radical.

Luego de que Edward me dejara y me marchara a Italia, Edgar y su familia me ayudaron con mi embarazo, exactamente como dijo el padre de Edgar … mi embarazo no tomo mas de un mes, todo se complico, fue muy fuerte y doloroso, no habia un solo dia en que no pensara en Edward, queria que el hubiese conocido a su hija, nada me hubiese gustado mas.

durante el parto, todo se complico decidieron hacerme cesárea, entre las cosas que me dijeron, siempre me parecio que habia algo que me ocultaban, claro tampoco era que queria todos los detalles de que y como hicieron con la placenta cuando se que esta era tan fuerte como la piel de vampiro …

Ese mismo dia estube al borde la muerte, Edgar decidio convertirme en vampira, aunque en realidad soy un semi-vampiro.

Me explicaron que habian dos 2 tipos de semi vampiros, el primero era ponzoñoso, el segundo no lo era, al parecer Edgar es casi ponzoñoso, o algo Haci entendi.

En todo caso hoy dia … después de 14 largos años, sigo con Edgar … de echo estamos casados, le amo. Mi hermosa hija se llama Reneesme, aunque todos en la casa le decimos Nessie.

Ella es … el ser mas hermoso y perfecto jamas conocido. Su cabello es color bronce y cae en perfectos rizos hasta la zona baja de su espalda, sus ojos son verdes y su voz es como terciopelo… como… Edward. Su piel es sumamente palida, sus labios y sus rasgos se parecen mucho a los mios, aun asi tiene grandes proporciones, es por mucho mas hermosa que cualquier persona que alla conocido jamas. Si Rosalie la viese ardería en furia.

Ella sabe perfectamente que Edgar no es su padre, el la reconocio, la trata y la quiere como tal.

El afecto que ellos se tienen es increible, parecen realmente padre e hija.

A pesar de tener 14 años aparenta 20 años de edad, de echo … dejo de crecer hace 2 años y medio.

Su crecimiento fue increible, con solo 3 años aparentaba tener 8.

Mis padres se sorprendieron cuando les dije que habiamos adoptado a una hermosa niña de 18años.

Por supuesto … era todo lo que podia decirles, la vez que me vieron fue en mi matrimonio con Edgar, exactamente hace 11 años atrás, mi hija aparentaba 8 años asi que no pude presentarselas como tal, a ella le dolio pero acepto.

Pero hace dos años vinieron de visita y les presente a mi hija, dijeron cosas como "puedes tener tus propios hijos" a Reneesme eso le molesto, pero con el tiempo ya se llevan bastante bien, de hecho ella y Charlie se adoran.

Justo ahora cada pareja de la familia estaba de vacaciones en paises distintos.

Edgar, Reneesme y yo nos encontrabamos en Panama.

En una de sus tantas hermosas casas.

Se puede decir que hasta ahora mi vida es … perfecta.

En este momento estoy parada frente a la casa observando la hermosa playa que tenemos en frente.

-Bella … amor---me abrazo por la espalda---¿en que piensas?

-Edgar---coloque mis manos sobre las suyas alrededor de mi vientre---¿eres feliz?

-Completamente---hundió su cara en mi cuello---¿y tu?

-Tambien lo soy …

Me gire y observe a mi hermoso esposo, jamas crei merecerlo...

Me tomo de la cintura con una hermoso sonrisa en su rotro y me beso.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello mientras su lengua jugaba suavemente con la mia.

Se sentia realmente bien estar asi, con el … en la playa y con la brisa rozando nuestros cuerpos.

A lo lejos escuche los pasos de Nessie.

-Mama … Papa …

Nos separamos riendo, pero aun asi nos quedamos abrazados esperando que nuestra irritante pero querida hija llegara.

-¿Qué sucede Nessie?

-Nada papa es solo que … no quiero que te vallas a molestar pero … últimamente he estado algo intrigada.

-Rennesme … deja de dar vueltas y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres. Le reprendio Edgar.

El se preocupaba tanto por ella …

-Verdad hija … ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mama es que …

-¿tu que?.

Podia ver que Edgar comenzaba a preocuparse.

Ella tenia su rostro algo sonrojado, su corazón latía de prisa, estaba nerviosa y trataba de no balbucear.

Edgar me miro preocupado e interrogante.

-¿Tu que Reneesme? ¿te ocurre algo? .pregunte

En momentos asi recordaba a Esme … estaba actuando casi tan maternal como ella.

-Yo … ---suspiro---yo quiero conocer a Edward Cullen.

En ese momento Edgar y yo nos miramos fijamente.

Si bien tiene razon la persona que invento eso de "nadie es completamente feliz".

* * *

**N/A**

Holaaaaaaa chicasssss ... puessss aca esta! tal como os prometi! solo espero que les guste ... no es gran cosa pero en fin ... juzguenlo ustedes!

primero que nada ... quiero agradecerles ... sois las mejores!!! +.+ de verdad que no meresco a lectoras tannnnnnnnnnnn encantadoras, asi queeee gracias a las lectoras fijas, a las que se pasan y a las fantasmas, sois como quien dice "el pan del pobre" de verdad que me hace muyyy pero que muy feliz el recibir sus comens.

ahoraaaaaaaaa quiero agradecerles a las chicas que se encargaron de aterrorizarme (con los Vultiri) para que esta historia se llevase a cabo ... y las chicas sonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn .... "chan chan chan chan ..." xD

_princesaamy, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, noelhia, BeliceAurora-Cullen, michi nolet, litha-cullen, sam93, Laura-cullen-swan, katy, , Luz Cullen Chiba, Polgara Dream, cryys, gina cullen, __K.C.H.M.W._

(si me falta alguna "LO SIENTO" pero son tantas ......... en cualquier caso me lo hacen saber y las coloco ) ;)

en fin ... espero disfruten este capi tanto como yo.

ohhhhhhh antes de que se me olvide **si alguna sabe como se coloca un poll en el perfil por favor chicas diganme.**

**gracias.**

**¿reviews? ;)**


	2. Desicion

**Hello chicas!!! bueno aca esta este capi ... algo cortito pues porque aun no hay mucha accion!! pero mas adelante cambiara.**

**quiero darles las gracias!!! de verdad que la aceptacion de la historia fue INCREIBLE!!!! muchisimas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews ... sois las mejores de verdad que siiii!!!! amo a todas y cada una de ustedes!!!**

**Ahora ... quiero agradecerle (normalmente no coloco los nombres porque son muchos pero es una ecepcion por ser las primeras)**

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, EdwardKaname, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, ****litha-cullen**_(no me molestan los reviews largos xD),_ **,** **mommytwilight** (_me alegra mucho lo de tu cuñada, suele pasar, a mis padres les paso algo asi),_ **michi nolet, laurageor**_(Si ... Edward tendra una nueva oportunidad para enmendar sus errores, Edgar es el esposo de Bella y asi seguira siendo, la secuela es porque como dices ... la actitud de Edward dejo mucho que desear),_ **bery-malfoy.**

**muchas gracias a todas ustedes por ser mis primeros reviews!!!**

**si tienen alguna duda, pregunten!!! no se queden con ella!!! yo respondere a cada una de ellas por mas insolita que sea.**

**Kaiss.  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Bella Pov**

No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué dices Reneesme?

-Calma amor. Me susurro Edgar.

-Mama .. yo … solo quiero conocer a mi padre.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¿no te parece suficiente con lo que te conte de el? ¡EL NO TE QUIERE! ¡NUNCA TE QUISO!.

Reneesme comenzo a llorar.

-Nessie, hija, no llores---dijo Edgar---es cierto, el jamas creyo que fueses su hija, no vale la pena que llores por el, no le conoces, el no te quiere.

-Ya lo se.

-Entonces porque lloras?

-Papa yo … lloro porque quiere conocerle, es todo! Quiero saber como es, en que me le parezco, que actitudes tengo de el, quiero verle … es todo. No digo que tenga que conocerle a fondo, ni que quiera vivir con el, solo digo que … quiero verle. ¿tan descabellado es eso?

Edgar la abrazo.

Me miro.

-Reneesme, no entiendo porque quieres conocerle, ¿no tienes a Edgar? ¿el no te ha criado? ¿no te a tratado como a su propia hija? ¿Es que acaso no le quieres¿

Ella miro a Edgar quien tenia los ojos vidrosos.

Se dirigio a el.

-Claro que si!! Yo te quiero papa, es solo que … tengo curiosidad---me miro---siento que algo me llama … hay algo que me atrae, no se que es pero siento que debo ir a Forks.

En ese momento habia comenzado a llorar.

-Reneesme, vete a tu habitación, necesito conversar con tu padre.

-Pero mama …

-AHORA!

Le grite … no debi hacerlo pero estaba tan enojada …

Ella solo asintió y se fue a velocidad inhumana.

Edgar me abrazo y enterro su cara en mi cuello.

Yo no paraba de llorar.

-Edgar yo …

-Tranquila amor, todo estara bien.

-no lo se … yo … no creo que debamos ir.

Se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos.

-Todo saldra bien---limpio mis lagrimas---sabiamos que esto iba a pasar.

-Si pero … crei que cuando pasara yo … estaria preparada.

-¿a que le temes Bella?

-A nada Edgar yo …

-¿entonces que sucede?

-Es solo que yo … no me siento preparada---mire al suelo---lo siento.

Se tenso.

-no te sientes preparada para que? Para volver o para ver a Edward?

-Para ambas cosas. Susurre.

Edgar se alejo de mi dandome la espalda.

-Edgar no … no es lo que crees … es solo que …

-¿QUE BELLA? ¿TEMES VOLVER A VERLO? ¿TEMES VOLVER A CAER?

Eso me dolio … el nunca me gritaba.

-No Edgar … no es eso … por favor entiendeme!

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA? ¿QUE AUN LO AMAS?.

Se giro y le vi … estaba rojo … de sus ojos cain lagrimas y su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Que no Edgar! ¿es que no puedes entenderme? No es eso … ya te lo dije.

Se acerco a mi y me tomo de los brazos.

-¿Entonces que es Bella? Si no es eso, no se que mas sea … si no me dices no entendere.

Me miro fijamente.

Verlo asi me partia el alma.

No era capaz de verle llorar sin hacerlo yo.

-Es solo que … el me hizo mucho daño, no solo el … toda su familia, desde que me vine aca he sido tan feliz … he pensado muy pocas veces en lo sucedido, recordarlo aun me duele, no creo que sea capaz de volver, con tan solo recordarlo siento tanto odio … odio que no se si es peligroso o no.

Mi voz sonaba quebrada debido a las lagrimas.

Edgar me abrazo.

Mientras me abrazaba pude ver a Reneesme a lo lejos llorando.

En cuento se dio cuenta de que la miraba se fue.

-Amor .. lo lamento tanto … no sabia … es solo que … tengo miedo.

-Miedo de que Edgar?

-De que al volver Edward haya cambiado, miedo de que aun lo ames, miedo de que me vallas a dejar por el, miedo de que el se quede con todo lo que es mio … contigo, con nessie, con mi familia … con mi razon de ser.

-Oh Edgar … eso no va a suceder, yo te amo.

Puso ambas manos en mis mejillas.

-Estas segura de eso?

Limpie sus lagrimas.

-Si Edgar, estoy segura, te amo.

Me beso … era un beso necesitado ….

Reflejaba tantas cosas …. Miedo, desespero, ira, esperanza, amor y dolor …

-Juras que aunque el te lo pida, que aunque estes tentada … no vas a caer? Jurame que no me engañaras!

Volvio a llorar.

-Edgar por favor no llores …

-JURAMELO BELLA! Por favor … ---su voz se quebro---por favor.

-Edgar … soy tu esposa, jamas te engañaria … te amo.

-Ok … eso queria escuchar, confio en ti Bella … por favor … no me vallas a dejar.

-No lo hare … puedes estar tranquilo.

-Entonces … volveremos a Forks?

-Si Edgar … volveremos a Forks.

-Bella … necesito saber que tu …

-¿Qué yo …?

Suspiro.

-Necesito saber que tu ya no amas a Edward, dimelo.

-Edgar yo …

Las lagrimas no cesaban.

Dios … no podia seguir viendolo llorar.

-Bella … t-tu … l-lo a-am-mas?

Cerre los ojos y respire.

Al abrirlos me encontre con dos ojos totalmente asustados y nerviosos.

Sonrei.

-No Edgar … no le amo.

En ese momento me abrazo.

-Gracias … gracias a Dios! No sabria que hacer si aun lo amaras.

-Tranquilo, yo … ya no lo amo … Tu eres mi vida ahora …

Senti mi corazon abrirse lentamente al pronunciar eso … "tu eres mi vida ahora" … justo lo que el habia dicho … Dios como dolia …

Solo esperaba que lo que haya dicho fuese verdad.

Rogaba porque asi fuese … rogaba por poder creerme eso … era lo ultimo a lo que aferrarme.


	3. Busqueda

**Bueno ... tiempo sin actualizar lo se ... y una vez mas lo siento!**

**agradecimientos a :**

**arii!! =D **(me encanta tener lectoras nuevas, muchas gracias por leerme,no te escapes, te traera problemas a menos que lo hagas por una buena causa xD), **MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN**, **paulette-cullen**, **bery-malfoy**, **litha-cullen**, **EdwardKaname**, **Tsukisaku**, **princesaamy**(tengo tiempo sin saber de ti), **Spekus**, **sabri-c**, **carolhina**,** roxy0cullen**, **Alejandrita-Cullen.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos rr, de verdad que me encanta leer lo que me ponen.**

**Ok ... en esta historia estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, trato de ponerme en el lugar de Bella para saber mas o menos que colocar, espero este capi les guste.**

**trate de colocar un poll, pero como fue mi primera vez no se si lo coloque o no ... o si esta bien hecho! xD**

**jajajaja!!!**

* * *

Habia pasado una semana ya, Edgar se habia encargado de conseguir los pasajes, mientras Ness se encargaba de dejar todo resuelto en su instituto y yo de dejar todos los asuntos de la "casa" en orden.

Habia platicado con Alicia, ella dijo que todo habia saldria bien, ¿no tenia porque dudar? ¿o si?.

Los nervios me carcomian, el solo hecho de imaginarme a Edward, tan perfecto como siempre, con su desordenado cabello, su escultural cuerpo, su dulce voz … hacia que olvidara mi odio de momentos, pero luego al observar a mi hija y a mi esposo me daba cuenta de donde estaba, recordaba todo lo sufrido y la ira volvia a mi.

Habia pasado tanto tiempo ya y yo aun … aun le odiaba, no sabia si era porque de verdad lo odiaba o si ese era el unico sentimiento al que podia aferrarme para no pensar en que aun … aun le amaba.

No podia evitarlo … pensar en todo eso hacia que se me quitaran las ganas de ir a ese maldito pueblo donde todo comenzo …

-Mama! ¿Cuál vestido te gusta mas?. Dijo Ness sosteniendo en sus manos 2 vestidos identicos pero de diferentes color.

-Los dos son iguales, ademas ¿para que vestidos de playa? No los necesitaras …

-Oh! Vamos mama! No seas asi … escoge uno---hizo un puchero---por favor.

-Llevate los dos, tanto el verde como el azul estan preciosos, dije riendo.

-Tienes razon! Me llevare los dos, algo me dice que estare mucho tiempo en la playa…

Suspire.

No estaba de humor.

-Mama. Susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre Ness?

-Y-yo ---cerro los ojos y suspiro---se que tu no estas de acuerdo con volver y te entiendo, de verdad, se que odias a Edward Cullen, yo en cierto modo tambien lo hago, se que te duele que te haga pasar por esto---tomo mis manos y me miro fijamente---pero debes entenderme mama … algo me llama, necesito conocer a Edward, es todo lo que pido, prometo que en cuanto sacie mi curiosidad volveremos.

-Esta bien, te entiendo. Sonrei.

-¿interrumpo?. Dijo Edgar entrando.

-Para nada cariño. Dije soltando a Reneesme y yendo a besarle.

-Umm---sonrio en mis labios---me encantas.

-Y tu a mi. Le dije.

-Por favor niños compórtense! Aun estoy aquí!. Dijo Ren bromeando.

-¿y que esperas para irte? Dijo Edgar.

Rei.

Reneesme le saco la lengua a Edgar y se acerco a besar su mejilla para luego irse a su habitación.

-¿estas lista?. Pregunto mirandome fijo.

-No, no lo estoy, tampoco creo estarlo alguna vez pero … vamos.

Rio.

Tomo todas nuestras maletas y las subio a nuestra hermosa Hummer H2 color negro. Para luego abrir nuestras puertas como un perfecto caballero.

En todo el camino estuvimos en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, esperamos nuestro vuelo, entramos al avion … lo mismo de siempre.

Ya en el avion cada uno escapo a su propio "mundo".

Estaba quedandome ligeramente dormida cuando …

-Cielo … necesitamos hablar.

-¿Qué sucede Edgar?

-Yo …---se sonrojo ligeramente---no quiero que estes a solas con Edward cuando lleguemos a Forks. Susurro.

¿Qué demonios?

-Que … ¿que estas diciendome?

Suspiro.

Me miro fijamente.

-He dicho que no quiero que estes a solas con Edward. Dijo de manera Fria y seria.

Queria protestar … decirle que estaba siendo un "novio psicopata" pero algo en su mirada me dijo que solo debia aceptar, que debia complacerlo, que el de verdad necesitaba que lo dijera.

-Esta bien, no estare sola con el.

Su rostro se relajo.

-Pero estas siendo un poco paranoico. Añadi.

Rio.

-Lo se---acaricio mi mejilla---es que … ya sabes, solo cuido lo mio. Dijo riendo.

Bufe.

Ambos nos quedamos abrazados, en silencio, fingiendo observar una de las peliculas que pasaban, pero lo cierto era que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus propios temores.

Hasta cierto punto lo entendia, sabia que Edgar me amaba mas que a nada en esta vida, tambien sabia que sentia celos e ira por Edward, celos porque aunque yo halla dicho que no lo amaba el sabia que … no era del todo cierto, que aunque dijera que no, que no le queria, algo de ese antiguo querer quedaba en mi interior, ira por todo lo que me habia hecho sufrir, el sabia que aunque yo fuese inmensamente feliz junto a el, seguia sufriendo a causa de Edward …

El resto del viaje siguió asi.

* * *

Aquí estaba yo … una vez mas … en Forks.

Estuvimos manejando en silencio desde que salimos del aeropuerto.

Nos fuimos directamente a la casa antigua de Edgar, arreglamos todas nuestras cosas, ese dia descansamos en la casa, nadie decia mas que cosas triviales.

Al dia siguiente yo era nudo de nervios. No podia evitarlo.

Fuimos a la casa de los Cullen para darnos cuenta de que … no estaban.

Las personas que cuidaban la casa nos dijeron que ellos se habian ido, que se habian mudado …

¿se habian mudado?

¡se habian mudado!

¡se habian mudado!

¡se habian mudado!

No podia evitar estar mas contenta.

Pero para mi desgracia la señora que le informo a Edgar que los Cullen se habian mudado tambien le dijo donde estaban …

Y el por supuesto … no podia ocultarle nada a su "pequeña".

Asi que Ren insistio en ir a Alaska a buscarlos.

Tuvimos que comprar todo lo necesario, desde ropa hasta implentos.

Y una vez mas … emprendimos un tedioso viaje gracias a la estupida curiosidad de mi adorada hija.

* * *

Para mi sorpresa una vez mas … Edgar tenia una "casa" alli, si a eso se le puede llamar casa.

Parece ser que tienen una "estancia" en cada pais, debido a que se la pasan viajando.

Una vez mas … nos ubicamos en la "pequeña" pero espaciosa casa.

Aunque parecia mas una cabaña … en fin. Nos arreglamos y esperamos hasta el dia siguiente.

Ubicar a los Cullen no fue difícil ya que su aroma estaba por todos lados.

Llegamos a su "casa" y tocamos la puerta, esperando a que alguien nos abriera.

Edgar tomo mi mano.

-Hola. Dijo Alice con una muy grande sonrisa.

-Hola. Dijimos los tres al unisono.

-Pasen.

Pasamos a la casa y cada uno de ellos se encontraba observandonos.

Pero el … el no estaba alli … busque con la mirada por toda la habitación pero el no estaba … trate de seguir su aroma … me decia que estaba en la casa, pero … ¿Por qué no salio? ¿acaso no queria conocer a su hija?

No. La respuesta era obvia … ¿Cómo pude creer que aquel bastardo que una vez nego a su hija querria conocerla? El sabia que estaria aquí! Alice debio preverlo! El lo sabia y no estaba aquí! Podia olernos a kilómetros! No era mas que un maldito bastardo!

Todos permanecían en silencio.

Reneesme observaba a cada uno de ellos y ellos a ella.

Edgar estaba a la defensiva y yo … queria destruir a cada uno de ellos.

-Por favor, tomen asiento. Dijo Esme.

-No. Rugi.

-No quiero su estupida hospitalidad, solo quiero que mi hija vea a Edward, de no ser por ella no estariamos aquí. Dije.

-Bella, por favor …

La interrumpi

-SAL EDWARD! Grite.

-No grites, no es tu casa. Me rugio Rosalie.

Inmediatamente, como si algo en mi cuerpo hubiese estado esperando esto me abalance sobre ella, estrellándola contra una de las paredes y estallandola.

La tenia tomada de los hombres y no paraba de gruñir.

Queria matarla.

La muy estupida tenia cara de poema.

Emmett corrio a mi y me alejo de ella.

Rosalie tenia cara de nervios y rabia.

Jasper trataba de aligerar el ambiente hasta que le dirigi una mirada furiosa.

Y Emmett no paraba de repetir.

-Basta Bella por favor!.

Edgar llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano haciendo que me relajara al instante.

Mire a todos en la sala quienes en su rostro tenian reflejo la pena, la rabia y el dolor …

Mire fijamente a Rosalie recordando cada una de sus palabras.

_Flasback_

_-Escuchame bien pequeña zorra, si crees que te iras con ese bebe estas equivocada._

_-Rosalie ¿Qué te suce…_

_-Callate y escucha. Si ese niño que esperas de verdad es de Edward no te iras con el, primero tendrás que esperar a que Carlisle te haga algunos análisis_

_No podia dar credito a esto._

_Continuo._

_-Y si es asi entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo del bebe._

_Fin Flasback_

Instintivamente le rugi.

-Calma Bella, por favor … estamos aquí por Reneesme, recuerdalo. Me dijo Edgar.

-Tiene razon mama, si llegamos hasta aquí y el no quiso salir entonces tenias razon al decir que el no vale la pena. Dijo Reneesme al borde de las lagrimas.

Otra ola de ira me invadio.

Rosalie y yo seguiamos manteniendo contacto visual, cada una miraba a la otra con ira.

No paraba de recordar todo lo que me habia dicho.

-Tienes razon Ness, marchémonos, nadie en esta familia vale la pena, de igual modo ninguno de ellos es tu verdadera familia, me tienes a mi y a tu padre Edgar.

Edgar y Ren sonrieron ante el comentario.

-Claro como si eso bastara, deberias dejarla y aceptar de una vez que eres un fracaso en todo, solo mirala, hasta con ella hiciste un mal trabajo. Dijo Rosalie.

Le rugi y le gruñi como nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida, parecia un verdadero animal.

Edgar me tenia sujeta mientras yo gritaba,

-Mas vale que cierres la maldita boca Rosalie, no olvido nada de lo que me dijiste y creeme ---sonrei malignamente---te odio tanto que podria destruirte solo con tocarte maldito engendro. Le gruñi.

Ella estaba a punto de reprochar pero algo la interrumpio.

-¡YA BASTA!. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?. Me gruño Edward haciendo acto de presencia.

Todos en ese momento le miramos.

-Como si no lo supieras. Rugi.

* * *

**Bueno en este capi ya vemos por todoooooooooooooo lo que tubo que pasar Bella para complacer a su bebe!! xD en el siguiente habran muchas otras cosas que Diossss de solo pensar en eso me enrrollo y affff no logro aclararme! en fin ... el sig capitulo sera pov Edward, para saber como se siente y todo eso, si a alguna no le gusta la idea puede decirlo, esta historia es mayormente de Bellaspov pero es necesario ver tambien los puntos de vista de Edward.**

**Kaiss**


	4. Llegada

**LEAN POR FAVOR!!! (SE QUE HA NADIE LE GUSTAN LAS N/A PERO PLISS LEAN) GRACIASSS xD.**

**N/A** Holaaaaaaa!!!! pufff se que he estado perdida ultimamente pero no puedo evitarlo, realmente ando muyyy pero que muyy ocupada por eso coloque en mi perfil los dias de actualizacion, que aunque tal vez _(es muy probable_) que no actualice tan seguido tendran la certeza de que seran esos dias, se que muchas de ustedes han preguntado si he abandonado las historias y la respuesta es **¡NO!,** sucede que ahora no puedo escribir tan seguido asi que ... pfff espero que entiendan que soy normal y como tal debo hacer cosas ¿vale?

muy biennnn aclarado este asunto ya, pasemos a **los agradecimientos**:

arii!! =D, roxy0cullen, Alejandrita-Cullen, EdwardKaname, DeMorcef, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Tsukisaku, kpatycullen, kkikkaCullen, Lizzie Cullen Black, bellarenesmee alias NATI, carolhina, elixz.

**kkikkaCullen:** Bueno puess espero que con este capi te des cuenta mas o menos de lo que sentia Edward en ese momento, Edward no salio porque pues, aparte de ser un gilipollas tenia en cierto modo verguenza y miedo. los dias de actualizacion estan en mi perfil, para esta historia es solo los martes (creo ... si no me equivoco xD), aunque ahora no actualizo tan seguido ;)

Pues biennnn si alguna de ustedes tiene preguntas, dudas, reclamos o cariñitos bien resividos seran, en caso de preguntas les respondere como he hecho con kkikkaCullen o les enviare una respuesta privada en caso de que esten registradas ¿vale?

para todas las demasss chicassssss sois superrrrr superrrr superrrrrrr especiales, muchas gracias por su apoyo, su paciencia y sus rr, que como siempre digo y no me cansare de decirlo los rr son nuestro pago, son "la comida del pobre" xD.

asi puesss las dejare leer, pero antesss he de decirles para que no se lleven una sopresaaaaaa el capi es corto _**¿porque**_? pues xq recuerden que esta historia es Bella Pov, habran algunassssss(_muy pocas_) ecepciones en las que Edward dara su punto de vista, y este es solo el comienzo, asi que espero lo entiendan y disfruten de este capitulo que aunque corto les quitara algunas dudas ;)

**

* * *

**

**Edward Pov:**

Hacia exactamente 2 semanas sabia que Bella iría por mi … Alice habia tenido la vision, por lo que decidimos que lo mejor seria mudarnos para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Pero luego supimos que los estupidos humanos que aseaban la casa habian hablado con "Edgar"---gruñi---de solo de recordar su maldito nombre …

Al llegar aquí tomamos la decisión de quedarnos y esperar a que Bella llegara, por supuesto, me negue; pero luego de una larga charla con mi familia y de que todos me dijeran "acepta tu maldito error Edward, se un hombre, deja de huir" decidimos que lo mejor seria quedarnos.

Habia visto a Rennesme en la mente de Alice, justo cuando ella decia _"quiero conocer a Edward Cullen_", no podia negar que la niña se parecia mucho a mi, crei que solo se trataba de la mente de Alice dandome una mala pasada para hacerme sentir mal y culpable nuevamente.

Crei estar preparado para cuando llegaran, Bella, mi hija y … su esposo, pero en cuanto llegaron yo … simplemente no pude reaccionar.

Simplemente me quede encerrado en mi habitación, observando a Bella, mi eterno amor y a el ser mas perfecto jamas conocido por el hombre.

En cuanto la vi supe que era mia, que era mi hija, no podia parar de pensar ¡tengo una hija! ¡yo, Edward Cullen soy padre! ¡soy papa!..

A traves de la mente de la familia podia ver que Su cabello era de color bronce y caia en perfectos rizos hasta la zona baja de su espalda, sus ojos eran verdes y su voz era angelical, al escucharla sentia como si me estubiese acariciando el terciopelo… Su piel era sumamente palida, sus labios y sus rasgos se parecen mucho a los de Bella aun asi tenia grandes proporciones, es por mucho mas hermosa que cualquier persona que halla conocido jamas.

Se supone que para hoy deberia tener exactamente 14 años … 14 largos años, pero no los aparentaba, parecia ser una mujer de unos 20 0 22 años a juzgar por su actitud.

Era increíblemente parecida a mi …

Podia sentir la tencion en la casa, los pensamientos molestos de todos, pero aun asi … no podia reaccionar es como si estuviese en trance, no sabia bien el porque pero asi era … simplemente no podia….

Escuchaba sus discusiones podía ver a mi hermosa Bella hecha toda una fiera, podia ver a ese pequeño ángel del que tanto renegué y que hoy en dia me demostraba que no era de nadie mas si no mia, llorar y tambien … podia ver la frustración en los ojos de ese hombre, que por tanto tiempo a estado con mi amada, su mirada reflejaba dolor, impotencia, tristeza e ira.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos no estaban mas que ocupados por un solo pensamiento y ese era _"¿podria dejarme? ¡por favor Dios, si de verdad existes no permitas que me quite a las mujeres que mas amo en esta vida"._

Debia admitir que el realmente me sorprendia.

¿de verdad podria el quererlas mas que yo?

La respuesta era simple …. Si.

Podia ver que las amaba mas que a su propia vida y que ellas tambien lo amaban, a pesar de eso cuando escuche a Bella decir "_me tienes a mi y a tu padre Edgar."_ Senti como si algo me hubiese quemado el pecho. ..

¿acaso era posible que amara a esa pequeña niña sin a ver tenido la oportunidad de conocerla? ¿podria amarla a pesar de no compartir con ella?

Algo dentro de mi me decia que si … que la amaba a pesar de no haber estado nunca junto a ella, por la simple razon de que era mi hija …

Pero otra parte de mi, la parte logica me gritaba que no, que era imposible querer a alguien que nunca antes habias visto, que era imposible creer amar a una persona con la que nunca antes habias estado, con la que nunca habias compartido …

Yo … no sabia que creer, estaba realmente lleno de ira, de frustración, de … tristeza.

Y Jasper no paraba de repetirme en su mente "_sal Edward, no podre controlar la situación mucho tiempo mas, deja de pensar tanto hermano, me estas poniendo nervioso"_

¿Qué debia hacer?

¿simplemente salir y decir "Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado desde que te deje?" ?

¿Y con rennesme que?

¿deberia decir "Hola, soy tu padre"?

O tal vez …

¿"Hola Rennesme, soy el bastardo que te nego y dejo a tu madre para que se fuese a los brazos de quien es ahora tu padre"?

¡JA!

¡ya lo creo!

Simplemente quise esperar a que se marcharan como el cobarde que era, pero no pude soportarlo mas … ella estaba tratando de pelear con Rosalie, y si … tenia sus motivos pero no era nadie para llegar a perturbar la paz de mi hogar ¿o si? … tal vez solo, talvez … estaba buscando alguna razon, porque solo eso necesitaba una razon, una excusa, para tratarla mal, hacer que se fuera y volver a la normalidad.

Decidi salir.

_-¡YA BASTA!. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella_?. Gruñí

Todos en ese momento me miraron.

-_Como si no lo supieras_. Rugio.

* * *

**Bien pues nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, que sera por finn la continuacion de este xD!! gracias por leerme :D**

**Kaiss**


	5. ¿sentimientos muertos?

Hola chicass!!! espero disculpen mi demora (como siempre) pero es que ando con tanto ajetreo que pssss ando tambien con un "bloqueo de escritor".

**Aracelissssssssssssss(arii!! =D) cariño este capitulo va dedicado a ti!! lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar pero psss como no ando muy creativa no sabia que hacer :S!!! espero te guste, y si no pssss no importa de igual modo lo hicee con mucho cariño!! me esforce :D**

bueno chicas espero les guste este capi, se que demore pero creo que valdra la pena ;)

la parte escrita en cursiva ---_asi _fue inspirada en los libros de crepusculo :D OJO fue INSPIRADO NO COPIADO DIRECTAMENTE DEL LIBRO.

y la parte asi---- _es mio, solo que para señalar el capitulo anterior_

**agradecimientos a:**

bellarenesmee alias NATI, arii!! =D, kkikkaCullen, lizitablackswan, kpatycullen, Alejandrita-Cullen, carolhina, princesaamy, Tsukisaku, maite, paulaandrea, Klaudia T, roscidius cullen, Danika20, fan saga twilight.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME Y POR LOS RR!!**

ahora siii, no molesto massssss ... disfruten :P

* * *

_parte del capitulo anterior_

_-¡YA BASTA!. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?. Me gruño Edward haciendo acto de presencia._

_Todos en ese momento le miramos._

_-Como si no lo supieras. Rugi._

Estaba totalmente atónita, el muy desgraciado a cuenta de que primero se escondía ¿ahora venia y me gritaba de esa manera? ¿Quién demonios se creia que era?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los mios, cada uno buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento en los del otro, estaba segura de que los mios solo reflejaban ira, pero los de el … los de el solo me dejaban ver arrepentimiento, dolor …

Pero … ¿Por qué habria de sentir dolor?

¿Por qué sentiría dolor un ser tan despreciable y miserable?

¿Qué podria dolerle?

La respuesta era obvia.

Nada …

Un ser como el no podía sentir nada.

Una persona capaz de renegar de su propia hija incluso antes de nacer, no debía tener sentimientos, una persona que rechaza y reniega de su propio hijo es un ser sin escrúpulos, un ser sin sentimientos, un ser sin corazón …

Si, era justo eso, un ser sin corazón, o como el tantas veces se llamo a si mismo… un despreciable ser, un horrible monstruo sin alma.

Eso era, ¡un maldito monstruo sin alma y corazón!

Estaba claro lo que el quería, quería hacerme sentir mal, queria que sintiese lastima por el, o tal vez … queria que creyese que estaba arrepentido cuando en realidad no era asi, pues … ¡no iba a caer! ¡no iba a volver a caer! ¡no otra vez! ¡esos malditos, profundos y hermosos ojos no me engañarían otra ves! ¡no otra vez! Se repetia en mi mente, pero es que ¡joder! De solo mirarlo sentí que mi mundo tembló, giro, se sacudió …

¿acaso seguía amándolo? ¿podría? ¿podria seguir amándolo después de tantos años? ¿podria amarlo aunque fuese un maldito bastardo hijo de puta?

No ….

¿o tal vez si?

¡joder!

-Bella …

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien me llamaba.

Era Edgar … quien tenia una mirada de profunda tristeza y preocupación.

En ese momento volví en mi.

Todos en esa casa me observaban, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

-He venido porque tu hija---me corregí---Rennesme, deseaba conocerte. Escupí.

La cara de Edward en ese momento era todo un poema.

-Por favor siéntense---pidió Esme, quien al ver mi cara continuo---estaremos mas cómodos de ser así.

No necesitábamos descansar, sabia que era solo cortesía, uno de sus rasgos "humanos"

Asenti.

Todos nos sentamos, cada uno en completo silencio.

Reneesme no paraba de mirar a Edward, quien también la detallaba.

-Bien, estan aquí porque Reneesme deseaba ver a Edward---dijo Alice---¿Por qué has querido hacerlo?

-Pues, siempre senti curiosidad por el ser que me nego, no lo se … podran llamarme masoquista pero el motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque quiero que Edward---dijo mirandolo---me diga el motivo por el cual nunca me quiso, porque dudo de mi madre y porque nego de mi. Respondió sonriendo.

no esperaba esa respuesta, pero no me sorprendió, y estoy segura de que a Edgar tampoco, mi hija siempre ha sido muy madura, algo seca, directa y franca, por lo que tampoco me sorprendió ver su sonrisa mientras veia la cara de sorpresa de todos los Cullen.

-Bueno yo … y-yo …¿podemos hablar a solas Bella? Pidio Edward.

¡vaya! ¡eso si que era una sorpresa! ¡Edward Cullen tartamudeando!

Mire a Edgar, quien dias antes me habia pedido que no estuviese a solas con el, se lo habia prometido … no podia decir solo "si" y hacer como si hubiese olvidado lo prometido ¿o si?

¡Demonios!

¡maldita capacidad vampirica para recordarlo todo!

-Lo siento Edward, pero no he venido a verte solo por gusto, he venido hasta aquí solo por mi hija, lo que debas decirme puedes hacerlo frente a mi hija y frente a mi esposo. Respondí tomando la mano de Edgar.

-Muy bien—dijo—Bella yo … lo siento, fui un completo idiota y quiero que sepas que aun te amo, que lo siento …

-CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA CULLEN! Rugio Edgar.

-¿O QUE?. Gruño Edward.

Para ese momento mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-YA BASTA! Estamos aquí por mi. Dijo Nessi.

Todos le miramos, tenia los ojos vidriosos y un semblante retador que reflejaba ira.

Ella tenia razón, estábamos allí por ella, no por mi.

-Tienes razón querida, estamos aquí por ti, hablaremos lo que desees. dije

Edgar y Edward se miraban con ira, en posición de ataque, Edgar relajo su semblante en cuanto sintió mi toque en su hombro.

Todos retomamos nuevamente nuestros anteriores asientos.

-Bueno … ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?, dijo Alice

-¿A que te refieres? Respondió Rennesme

-Habla ya de una maldita vez niña, ¿quieres dinero? ¿es eso? Pregunto Rosalie.

Estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella, por haber ofendido a mi hija cuando ella hablo, demostrando una vez mas, que aun a su corta edad podía ser mucho mas madura que toda la familia Cullen.

-No, no necesito de su dinero, mis padres tienen dinero suficiente como para que yo nunca deba trabajar, no necesito nada de ustedes y aunque fuese asi no lo querría. Contesto mi hija

-Entonces ¿a que diablos has venido? ¿a jodernos la vida?. Ok … nuevamente Rose al ataque …

Pero gracias a Dios habia criado a mi hija maravillosamente bien.

-De hecho Rosalie, me parece que estas metiéndote en algo que no es de tu incumbencia, he venido aquí para conocer al hombre por el que existo, no vine a comprobar el que seas una amargada, sin vida propia que se cree lo que realmente no es. Dijo Rennesme riendo.

La familia estaba perpleja.

La cara de Rosalie era todo un poema, no sabia si su rostro refleja ira, desconsuelo o dolor porque hallan herido su preciado auto-estima.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme asi?—dijo poniéndose de pie—no eres nadie! ¿lo sabes? ¡nadie!

-Pues yo no creo eso—respondió Rennesme poniéndose de pie mientras sonreia—¿realmente crees que no soy nadie tía?.

-Eres una maldita mocosa sin educación!

-¡YA BASTA ROSALIE! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Ella miraba a Edward como si el estuviese loco.

-HE DICHO FUERA! TODOS FUERA! DEJENNOS SOLOS! ¡AHORA! Rugio.

Todos en la habitación se fueron dejándonos solo a nosotros junto a Edward.

-Rennesme no sabes cuanto lo siento, se que viniste a verme, y todo lo que mi familia ha hecho es tratarte mal y yo …

-Esta bien Edward,--dijo mirándolo a los ojos-- yo solo queria conocerte en persona, ver en que nos parecemos, que gestos herede y todas esas estupideces, supongo que hice mal … --se giro hacia mi—sera mejor que nos marchemos mama.

Asenti.

Edgar recogio los abrigos y nos abrio la puerta.

-Vamos. Susurro.

Mi hija salio y yo … yo no pude, me quede en medio, no pude evitar pensar que estaba mal lo que sentia pero ver alli, a Edward, con una mirada triste en su rostro solo me hacia pensar en querer quedarme con el, en correr hacia el y besarle, besarle como hace tantos años anhelo …

-Bella … ¿vamos? pregunto Edgar.

Y alli estaba el otra vez, mi angel, mi salvador … aquella persona que me ayudo cuando nadie mas lo hizo, cuando nadie mas podia hacerlo, aquella persona que se convirtió en mi amigo incondicional cuando mas le necesite, el fue quien me brindo su ayuda, su apoyo y por sobre todas las cosas, su amor incondicional.

Y verlo alli, junto a la puerta, con su mirada triste buscando la mia, me hacia sentir como la perra mas perra de todo el mundo, pero ¿como hacia?, no podía evitarlo, había estado tanto tiempo reprimiendo mis sentimientos que no sabia ya lo que sentia, estaba segura de que aun le queria pero ¿a que grado? ¿con que intensidad?

Me sentia entre la espada y la pared.

-Bella … vamos, por favor. Susurro Edgar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, le mire y pude ver que gruesas lagrimas caian por su hermoso rostro.

¡_Me sentia como un monstruo! ¡y lo era! Habia hecho llorar a mi angel personal, y eso no estaba bien, un angel como el no debia llorar, el no … el ahora era mi vida …_

Gire mi rostro y observe a Edward.

Grave error.

No lloraba, no podia … pero su mirada se encontraba triste, vacia, dolida …

Gire mi rostro inmediatamente antes de cometer alguna locura y di un paso hacia Edgar, era el con quien debia estar, era el, el era el indicado para mi, no Edward, debia aceptarlo y marcharme.

-Quédate conmigo. Susurro Edward bajo su aliento.

Pare en seco y gire.

Veia borroso debido a las lagrimas.

Sentia como si mi mente me estuviese jugando una mala pasada, recordaba todo lo malo, toda la ira y todo el dolor … pero tambien recordaba todo lo bueno, lo feliz que fui con el, todo el amor …

Fui verdaderamente feliz junto a el, pero tambien infeliz.

¿Qué se supone que haces cuando el amor de tu vida, ese quien tanto te hirió te pide que vuelvas? Lo lógico es que huyas de el, del dolor, de los recuerdos … pero contra toda lógica mi cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse, no queria, simplemente no podia …

Como un acto mecánico de mi cuerpo, gire a mirar nuevamente a Edgar.

Su pecho saltaba debido al llanto, gruesas lagrimas seguían cayendo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sollozos secos salían de su garganta.

Segundos, minutos, horas …

No se cuanto tiempo pase asi, solo se que estuve observando a ambos seres, a el amor de mi existencia, por el que daría mi vida si el dependiese de ello y a mi angel, mi salvador, aquel quien daría su vida por mi si yo dependiese de ello…

¿Qué hacer?

Aunque dolorosa, la respuesta era obvia, debia ir hacia donde me dictase el corazón …

-Edgar yo … lo siento pero …

Guarde silencio para contener el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta.

-Edgar yo… tu sabes que … sabes q-q-que eres tod-do para mi—inhale—pero yo …

-Edward cariño! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?.

Me gire.

Tanya.

Sentía que mi duro corazón amenazaba con romperse de un momento a otro, nuevamente …

¿Cómo había sido tan estupida?

¿Cómo habia podido siquiera pensar en dejar a mi esposo?

¿COMO DEMONIOS HABIA PODIDO?

¿Qué estaba sucediéndome?

Mire a Edward quien tenia una mirada de disculpa, para luego girar y no encontrar alli a Edgar.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Mama! ¿Qué has hecho? . pregunto una muy dolida y llorosa Rennesme.

¿Qué habia hecho? Yo ….

¿Dónde estaba Edgar?

Edgar …

* * *

y bien? que les parecio? les gusto? Edgarrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Edgarrrrrrrr, ¿donde estas? ¡ven! ¡vuelve! xD jajajaja!!!

puesss aca ya ven que la boba de Bella pensaba dejar a Edgar ... gravee error u.u

espero hayan disfrutado de este chapter tanto como yo :D

**Kaiss**


End file.
